


somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond

by schoolboys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboys/pseuds/schoolboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a shootout involving ten police officers and five masked robbers, kimi gets a shoulder injury, medical leave and a huge cheque demanding that he get a fucking cyborg. it is a stupid pun, a <i>fucking</i> cyborg. in other words, the state is paying for him to get a sexbot, even though he knows it is not for that purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond

After a shootout involving ten police officers and five masked robbers, Kimi gets a shoulder injury, medical leave and a huge cheque demanding that he get a fucking cyborg.

It is a stupid pun, a _fucking_ cyborg. In other words, the state is paying for him to get a sexbot, even though he knows it is not for that purpose. Jenson looks at him tiredly and pats his back, careful to avoid his shoulder.

'It's just a graze,' Kimi grunts, and Jenson does not press further.

'See you in a bit then,' Jenson says.

'Don't get killed without me,' Kimi replies, and Jenson laughs.

 

Shopping for androids makes Kimi uncomfortable. Glassy eyes staring back at him with perfect faces and perfect skin and perfect cheekbones and perfect lips. Everything you want in a man or a woman or whatever it is that you want. Made to order, made to fit.

Cyborgs, on the other hand, are _different_. One hundred percent robot on the outside, one hundred percent human on the inside. That is what they say, but to be honest, Kimi does not think there is a difference between cyborgs and androids. They are both artificial. Invincible. Indestructible. Irresistible. Kimi walks resolutely past row after row of androids, coming to a lift at the end. Fifth floor, cyborgs. Kimi inhales sharply and he presses the button, waiting for the lift to come.

 

'This model over here,' the man at the counter says. He gets up from his seat, and motions for Kimi to follow him into the maze that makes up the cyborg floor. There are pods laid out everywhere, with naked cyborgs inside, deep in their slumber. 'He's the only one you can get for that price.'

'Huh.'

'Not that it's a bad thing,' the man continues. 'It, I mean, he's a good model. You'll find that he's suitable for rough work, he'd be able to take some whipping, if you know what I mean-'

Kimi turns to look at the man and he shuts up immediately. 'I need him for police duty,' he says slowly. It is the truth anyway, the cyborg is for work because the department does not want to lose him. The number of detectives turning private had been staggering over the years, and now he is one of the last few who had trained in the Academy still active in the force. Even if they cannot hire fresh blood, they have got to find a way to ensure that the state will always have its investigators, so the next best thing had been cyborgs.

'I was just stating the fact that he is a hardy one,' the man continues. His tone is suggestive, and he stops abruptly in front of a pod.

'Well?'

'Here he is,' the man says. Kimi walks over to take a look at the cyborg lying in the pod. His eyes are closed, he has blonde hair in lovely curls framing his face and he looks far too _young_.

'I can't take him,' Kimi says flatly. 'Too young. Do you have more?'

The man's eyes narrow. 'For _that_ kind of money?' he spits, and Kimi steps back, hand instinctively reaching for his gun. But he is off duty, and there is nothing there. The man is not a criminal, he is just a bastard looking down on him and of all things _this_ riled him up. 'He's the best you're going to get. Take it or leave it.'

 

Kimi does not turn the cyborg on until three days before he has to head back to work.

Looking at a naked cyborg had been rather unsettling, and Kimi had covered him with a blanket at first, but that had proved to be quite a bad idea because it kept falling off. So he had switched to putting one of his old oversized shirts on him. It covered most of his bits, reaching his thighs, and Kimi had left him on the sofa, ignoring his presence until he simply could not ignore him any more.

There is a switch behind the cyborg's left ear, just above the bar code. There had been an instruction manual somewhere, but Kimi had thrown it out with the trash a couple of days ago when he had been cleaning his flat. His room is alright now, his notes are all neatly arranged and stuffed into the cabinets.

A soft, whirring sound comes from the cyborg as Kimi presses the switch. The man had told him that cyborgs could charge themselves, and they did not need to be connected to a power point or anything, so the cyborg is not going to run out of power or anything. For a while, nothing happens, and Kimi stares at it. Some sort of delay, perhaps. Start up time. It happens, just like it does with old laptops. But the cyborg does not open his eyes, the whirring sound just goes on and on as the seconds tick by, and Kimi frowns, worried. He has no idea how to reboot a cyborg or if it is even possible. He grabs the cyborg by his shoulders, about to shake him when the cyborg's eyelashes flutter open.

'Hello,' the cyborg says, looking up at Kimi. He tilts his head to one side and asks 'Are you my master?'

 

'I'm not your master,' Kimi repeats for the fifth time. The cyborg shifts in his seat, his shirt riding high up his thighs and Kimi wants to reach over and pull his shirt down.

The cyborg blinks, looking confused. Do cyborgs panic? Kimi has no idea. 'You are not my master?' the cyborg asks. It is almost as if he does not quite know where to look, and ends up looking straight at Kimi.

'You belong to the department,' Kimi says. He gives up trying to avoid the cyborg's gaze and reaches forward to pull his shirt down. Goddamn robots know nothing about decency, but then again, Kimi is not one to talk about something like that when all he has on is a faded pair of loose tracksuit bottoms. 'They paid-'

The words die in Kimi's throat when the cyborg takes his hand in his. The cyborg's hand is warm, and Kimi does not quite remember when he had last felt the touch of another person, never mind that the hand on his now currently belongs to, well, a cyborg.

'Master,' the cyborg says, licking his lips. He parts his legs and he pulls Kimi closer so that he is in between his thighs. 'Feel free to use me as you wish.'

'Fuck!' Kimi yelps, wrenching his hand away from the cyborg. 'I don't need that sort of thing-'

'But master,' the cyborg says, with a confused sort of smile on his face. 'I am part of the Nightly Cyborg series.'

 

'This is a mistake,' Kimi says. He still has his receipt, there is no bullshit about some Nightly Cyborg series on it, this cannot be true.

The man at the counter raises a sceptical eyebrow. 'Look at his serial number. S87-0703. See that _S_? What do you think it stands for?'

'Bullshit-'

'No refunds, no exchanges. You've only got a year's warranty on it. Now if it ain't broken, there's nothing to fix. Don't pretend you didn't know what you were getting into.'

'I wasn't-'

'Everybody says the same thing. No one wants to admit that they're lonely, so they come here and buy a little company.'

 

'If I'm not going to call you master, what do I call you?' the cyborg says. He has Kimi's boxers on underneath that t-shirt, as awkward as it may seem. Kimi figures that he is probably going to have to buy him proper clothes soon.

'Kimi.'

'Kimi,' the cyborg says slowly. ' _Kimi_. I like it.'

Kimi doesn't reply. He's waiting for the microwave to stop, it's the second night in a row that he's having pasta for dinner.

'What's my name?'

'What?'

'I don't have one.'

'Right,' Kimi grunts as he removes his pasta from the microwave just as it pings.

'Right?'

'No!' Kimi stares at the cyborg, who seems to fidget under his scrutiny. Or maybe he is just imagining things. The cyborg is wearing a faded t-shirt, and it has _The Little Mermaid_ on it. Kimi does not remember owning such a shirt, but then again, he has not been wearing t-shirts ever since he had transferred to Jenson's division. There is the mermaid Ariel on the shirt, and then there is that crab, what was his name again... S... Oh, Sebastian. S for sexbot, S for Sebastian. Perfect. 'You're Sebastian,' he says, setting his bowl of pasta down on the table. It does not occur to Kimi how ridiculous it all seems until after he has uttered the cyborg's new name, a sexbot named after a talking sea creature from a Disney film. Brilliant.

'Sebastian,' the cyborg says. For a moment, his eyes glaze over, as if he is processing the new information, and then they are back to normal again. A shiver goes down Kimi's spine, because despite everything, there are things like this that reminds him that he is living with a fucking _cyborg_ , and not another human being. 'Sebastian's yours now, Kimi!'

Kimi chokes on his pasta.

**Author's Note:**

> -the nightly cyborg series is a reference to watase yuu's zettai kareshi.  
> -title from the e.e. cummings poem.


End file.
